


a different kind of rabbit hole

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was no supposed to be a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a different kind of rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words June bingo  
> Prompt: surprise date

This was not supposed to be a date; John is very clear about that. 

But he arrived in the foundry that night to find a frazzled looking Felicity glaring at the monitors and when he walked in, she turned that glare on him. "Whoa," John said, holding up his hands. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

Felicity managed to school her features into something less threatening. "Sorry. Oliver has me tracking down someone who's very good at covering their tracks."

John narrowed his eyes, a teasing grin coming to his face. "I didn't think there was anyone Felicity Smoak couldn't track down."

"There's not." She sounded almost offended. "But there are lot of rabbit holes in cyberspace and I've been in most of them today." She rubbed her neck with two hands. "Where is Oliver?"

"Playing dutiful son in the Queen Mansion. Investors' shindig, so I'm not needed." He jerked his chin towards the makeshift gym. "Thought I'd get some training in."

Felicity shook her head, ponytail swinging from left to right. "Don't look at me... I might break." She stretched her arms over her head and the pop of her shoulders was audible. "Ow." 

She said that with a rueful laugh and he laughed too, in sympathy. "Hey, why don't we get out of here?" he heard himself saying. "Get some dinner like we're normal people." 

Felicity's eyes lit up. "Now you're talking."

This wasn't the first time they'd done that; usually they'd keep it simple, hit Big Belly Burger and catch up with Carly. But John didn't think that was a good idea, things being a little strained after their breakup, and Felicity was in the mood for what she called "proper food." So they found a little Italian place that John knew, a place with metal cutlery and actual tablecloths and candles on the tables and Felicity bit her lip as she looked around and joked about being underdressed. Diggle assured her that she looked fine, ordered them a bottle of red wine and they shared it as they ate, talking about everything and nothing and plenty inbetween. 

It could have been the candlelight, it could  have been the wine but by the end of the meal, John was noticing Felicity's smile and her eyes and her laugh in a way he never had before.

And as they made their way out into the night air, when Felicity shivered and he draped his jacket over her shoulders, when she looked up at him with dilated eyes and bit her lip, he wondered if she was noticing him the same way. 

So he leaned down and kissed her. 

The way she wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back let him know that he'd guessed right. 

Much later, as they lay in her bed, her head pillowed on his chest, she giggled. "Best not date ever," she said when he asked and he smiled as he pulled her close. 

"It's not over yet." 


End file.
